


15 Years

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: High School Reunion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: After years of wondering "what if", the real question is "what now?"





	15 Years

Brian's heart pounded. It was beating very fast, deep in his chest. He could feel his pulse through his whole body as he just stared. That name, that face. Those eyes that stared right into his soul. 

Dan Avidan. A name he hadn't heard in so many years. He stood frozen as he stared, standing in the gym of his old high school. The 15 year reunion. 

Why had he not prepared himself for this? He could remember the brush of lips against his own, the whisper of 'I'm sorry, I can't do long distance', watching as his best friend turned boyfriend turned stranger ran off. And Dan was walking towards him. 

And Brian bolted. He couldn't breathe all of a sudden, running towards the bathroom and locking himself in a stall. He took shaky breaths, yanking at his tie to loosen it. It was choking him. 

He was nearly 40 now. He should've gotten over high school drama forever ago. But seeing Dan... all those feelings he'd buried suddenly resurfaced. His pulse slowed down as he leaned against the door of the stall. 

He was a mess. Eight years of college, one PhD, and too many academic papers later.... and he was still that sweaty palmed, head over heels in love boy on graduation day. 

He froze, hearing the door creak open, footsteps entering the bathroom. "Brian?"

"...how'd you know I was in here?"

"This is where you always used to go when you wanted to skip gym."

"All these years and you still know me better than I know myself."

"I... why are you running from me? I know I hurt you, but I thought after all this time..."

"You did hurt me." Brian swallowed, mouth completely dry. "I tried to find you. I looked for you for a long time. I wanted to know why." 

"I was scared." Dan's voice was soft. "You know, I've never been able to forget you. No matter how hard I try." Dan leaned against the wall. 

"Seeing you here... it's making me feel a lot of things. Anger, sadness.... betrayal. I was so... in love with you, Dan. I was as in love with you as and 18 year old can be. You kissed me and ran and it's been 15 years. I was broken-hearted for a long time."

"You hate me now I'd guess?"

"...I can't hate you. No matter how hard I try to." He carefully opened the stall door. "You hurt me. But we were kids."

Dan gave a small smile. "Think we can start over?"

"...will you run this time?"

"Never." Dan held out a hand to him. "Hi, I'm Dan."

Brian smiled, shaking his hand. "I'm Brian."

And even if they were nearly 40, standing in a high school bathroom, Brian's tie undone, maybe things could work out. After all, 15 years is a long time for a person to grow up and change.


End file.
